


cut his arm off, idiots

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: nebula is like a trained killer, so yeah she puts all that knowledge to use





	cut his arm off, idiots

As Mantis struggled to cling to Thanos, hands pressed to his temples, Nebula surveyed the scene before her. 

The Spider-Man and Stark, pulling against the guantlet without result. The webbing, strained against the strength of multiple heroes. Thanos, eyes flickering as he fought for consciousness. 

Peter, asking too many questions. 

Nebula knew then, they could not remove the gauntlet. And in the next moment, realized they didn’t have to. 

Blade readied, Nebula surged forward. 

It was swift and over quickly. More than he deserved. 

Thanos roared awake, but it was already over. 

His arm, the gauntlet, hit the ground with an echoing slam that moved through the planet. 

And Nebula, blade slick with Thanos’ blood, placed it under his chin. 

“For my sister.” And then, alongside his arm, Thanos’ head rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> but really any of them should’ve done this


End file.
